All A Dream
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: What if Gon woke up and all the adventures he had had were just a really cool dream?


_A/N: I really need to stop getting these random ideas for one shots. Anyways this one came to mind while rereading the manga (since I'm finally doing that while neglecting other responsibilities) and I figured, why not write it? Not very long, not very good, but I still hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

Dawn slowly broke across Whale Island and another beautiful day was beginning. Birds chirped their morning songs and hopped about on branches as they prepared to take flight. High on a hill stood a lone house with three inhabitants; an old woman, a young woman, and a boy. The twelve year old boy was snoring peacefully, lying haphazardly on his bed with the blankets kicked around and his pillow resting on the floor. A smile was on his face as he dreamed, though occasionally his brow furrowed and he tossed and turned.

Lightly knocking on his bedroom door, the boy's aunt peaked in. Discovering he was still sleeping Mito wondered if she should wake Gon or let him sleep a little longer.

"Let him sleep, we can manage on our own." Mito's grandmother whispered with a gentle smile on her own face as she too looked in on the boy.

"Gon is usually awake early so I was just a little worried grandma." Mito closed the door and led the way to the kitchen, preparing the kettle to make their customary morning tea. The older woman pulled out a wooden chair before puttering around in the cabinets for the tea cups.

"Don't worry, don't worry, Gon is a strong boy. He's probably tired from running about in the forest all day yesterday. He will be awake and jumping about soon enough."

Mito accepted the two cups her grandmother placed on the counter beside her as the kettle boiled. She poured the hot water into them before adding the teabags and brought them to the table. Only when the two were seated did Mito speak up again.

"You must be right grandma… I still worry though."

"A mother's job is to worry." The older woman spoke in a kind, experienced manor. Mito sighed and took another sip as her eyes trailed over to the opened window.

* * *

It was noon before the spikey haired twelve year old blinked opened his eyes to look at the sunlit ceiling of his bedroom. Gon stretched and yawned, climbing from the bed to make his way to the kitchen. He rubbed at one eye to clear the rest of the sleepy bugs and greeted Mito as she finished the lunch dishes.

"Good morning Mito-san!"

"Gon! You're awake."

"Mhm." Gon nodded, still blinking to adjust to the bright light. "I had the coolest dream Mito-san! I almost didn't want it to end and I guess I ended up sleeping later than usual. Hehe." He scratched the back of his head as his pink tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

Mito turned back to the sink and pulled the plug so the water could drain. She rubbed her hands on a towel and walked over to Gon.

"What did you dream?"

"I dreamed I took part in this thing called the Hunter Exam and met all these different people. There was Leorio and he wanted to become a doctor. Kurapika wanted to become a Black List Hunter and go after this group called the Genei Ryodan. Oh, and then there was Killua! He was twelve too and he and I were best friends!"

"Really now… That sounds like a very exciting dream Gon. What else happened?" Mito sat in the chair across from Gon and rested her elbow on the tabletop, smiling as Gon recounted every adventure he had during the exam, and all the adventures that followed.

* * *

"That sounds exciting." Mito said after Gon had finished.

"Yeah it was Mito-san! I just wish you and obaa-san could have been in it too, but I had lots of fun with Killua. Do you think I will ever meet a kid like him someday?"

"Maybe one day Gon, anything can happen." Mito stood up and began to gather ingredients for dinner, it had gotten close to evening as Gon told his story.

"I'm gonna go tell obaa-san you're making dinner." Gon got up and waved to Mito, not waiting for her reply.

_Such an interesting boy… he really is your son, Ging_, Mito thought as she looked at the photo hanging on the wall, the only one they had of her older cousin.


End file.
